


Separated

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [47]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Divorce, Heartbreak, M/M, Protective Jason Todd, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It's been three weeks that Dick and Slade have been separated...





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> I know divorce papers probably don't take three weeks to get together but oh well, too late to back out now

“Hey.”

Dick cast Jason a half hearted look before turning back to the book he was reading. Or, well, had been staring blankly at in the library of the manor for about an hour.

“Hey,” he replied.

Jason walked over and took a seat next to him. “I uh...heard,” he said after a few moments. “About the seperation.”

“Bruce tell you?” Dick asked without looking over.

“No, I heard him on the phone with who I presume was his lawyer, getting divorce papers ready,” Jason replied. “And since you’re the only one who’s married in our family-”

“Not for much longer.”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out..”

“Alfred could be married,” Dick said with a small, tired smile. “You never know.”

“That  _ is  _ true,” Jason confirmed, nodding. His smile fell quickly. “How are you doing?”

“Gotta find a new job,” Dick replied with a sigh. “Since I haven’t really been working much. I’ll probably see if I can transfer to the GCPD since there’s no way I can still work at the BPD and I’m kind of over Bludhaven.”

“Not to mention the two of you are more likely to run into each other there,” Jason replied, knowing better than to use either of Slade’s names.

Dick burst out laughing. “God, that would be so  _ awkward _ !” he said, grinning over at Jason. “I mean, we’ve seen each other naked. Ugh, I won’t ever be able to look at him the same way.”

The two laughed loudly until calming down. “How long have you been separated?” Jason asked since it was the first time he’d been at the manor for several months.

“Three weeks,” Dick replied. “He keeps texting me, but I’ve been ignoring it.”

“What caused the separation, if you don’t mind my asking?” Jason asked.

“He told me he would wake up from dreams where he’d killed me and when he woke up, he never knew if he wanted me to be dead or alive.”

“Ouch,” Jason muttered, wincing.

Dick sighed, finally setting his book aside. “Serves me right, I guess,” he muttered, not intending for Jason to hear him. 

But Jason did hear him. “What do you mean?”

Dick shook his head, giving a weak laugh. “I fell in love with a mercenary,” he replied. “What did I honestly think was going to happen? That he was going to change just because I loved him?!”

The acrobat wa spiraling and Jason found himself more than a little concerned. 

“Dick-“

“I’m done, Jason,” Dick declared. 

“With what?”

“Everything,” Dick replied. “Tell me honestly, how many of my relationships have worked out.”

Jason couldn’t. 

“Exactly,” Dick said quietly. “Why did I think this one was going to be any different?”

He turned and left while Jason remained on the couch, staring after his heartbroken older brother.

“This sucks,” Jason declared at dinner.

“If you’re talking about your existence, than I’m afraid we’re already aware,” Damian said without looking up from his plate.

Jason didn’t rise to the bait. “I was talking about Dick,” he clarified. “He’s heartbroken.” he looked over at Bruce. “Has he ever been this way with anyone else?”

Bruce took a moment to think over his answer. “I don’t believe so,” he finally replied. “Then again, none of his other relationships have ever lasted long enough to result in three years of marriage.”

“Someone should talk to him,” Jason decided.

“Grayson?” Damian asked. 

“No,” Jason replied, amazed by how much patience he had for Damian for once. “Slade. He’s the cause of this, isn’t he?”

No one replied.

“Oh come on,” Jason groaned. “Are you all seriously telling me that Dick’s been here, separated from his husband and love of his life for three weeks and  _ none  _ of you have thought to ask him about what caused it?”

“If I may step in,” Alfred said, clearing his throat. “Master Richard has not been particularly forthcoming with information regarding the separation and divorce with the rest of us.”

“He came home around six in the morning, three weeks ago,” Bruce elaborated. “He looked tired. He went to bed and got up again around noon.”

“Though I don’t believe he was asleep all that time,” Alfred said quietly. “I believe he had been crying.”

“He came into my office and asked if my lawyer could draw up divorce papers,” Bruce went on. “It wasn’t hard to figure out what he wanted, but I didn’t push. Like I said, he looked tired.”

“Wait, hang on,” Tim said suddenly, looking over at Jason. “Did Dick tell you? About what caused the upcoming divorce?” 

“Yeah, he did,” Jason replied. He heaved a sigh. “Apparently Slade’s been having dreams about killing Dick. Taking his life.”

“He  _ is  _ a mercenary,” Damian said calmly. “It’s his job.”

“But Dick’s his husband,” Jason argued. “Either way, apparently the two of them talked and Slade revealed that whenever he woke up from the dreams, he never knew if he wanted to find Dick dead or alive.”

The dining room was silent. “Well,” Damian finally said. “It’s good to know Grayson’s self preservation skills are still intact.”

“Master Damian,” Alfred called as Damian got to his feet. “It would do you well to not repeat those words to Master Richard at this current time.”

“I agree with Alf,” Jason said, turning around to face Damian. “As much as all of us might hate this, Dick really loved Slade. This divorce is hard enough as it is, so don’t go making it harder.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped before turning and walking away.

Jason sighed. “You know, Dick will have to take the papers to Slade,” he said suddenly. “I can’t imagine how hard that’s going to be.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Bruce said. “Dick will sign them here and  _ I’ll  _ take them to Wilson.”

Everyone - save from Alfred who wisely slipped out of the room - turned to stare.

“You’re seriously going to take the divorce papers to Slade?” Tima sked. “You hate him. You do not approve of their marriage.”

“You made that very clear to Dick in the beginning,” Jason added.

“I know,” Bruce said. “But I need to speak with Deathstroke.”

“Are you going to try and threaten him?” Tim asked.

“No,” Bruce replied. “I’m going to make sure he knows that once those papers are signed, he cannot try and reconnect with Dick several months down the line. He needs to know that the damage has been done and cannot be repaired.”

“You’re going to make sure that once they’re divorced, they stay divorced,” Jason concluded.

“Yes,” Bruce replied.

“What if-”

“Whether he understands this or not, this is for Dick’s safety,” Bruce said as he got to his feet.

“No it’s not,” Jason snarled, standing as well and stepping into Bruce’s personal space. “This is just you acting selfishly to make sure Dick doesn’t get married to someone  _ you  _ don’t like.”

Bruce said nothing.

“Bruce, that’s…” Tim shook his head. “That’s horrible.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Jason,” Bruce said as he sidestepped his second partner. “I need to call my lawyer and find out how soon he can have those papers.”

As soon as Bruce was gone, Tim spoke. “I don’t think Dick should live here. At least for the moment. Bruce is just going to force him out on patrol since he’s here and with Dick in the...well, the state that he’s in, he’s going to get hurt.”

“He’s not going to stay here,” Jason declared. “I’m going to offer a place with me. Kori and Roy won’t mind, I’m sure.”

“You want Dick to live with two of his exes while going through a divorce?” Tim asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jason shrugged. “Where else is he going to go?”

Tim didn’t have a reply to that.


End file.
